


Nuestros nombres

by akxmin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: "Dean Winchester", Castiel escribe el nombre una y otra vez en los márgenes de su libreta, trazando corazones y flores alrededor de las palabras.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Kudos: 14





	Nuestros nombres

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo aporte para este fandom en menos de una semana sjfdfhhjdfs, Destiel canon me dejó muy mal y solo quiero que los dos sean felices. :(

" _D_ _ean Winchester_ ", Castiel escribe el nombre una y otra vez en los márgenes de su libreta, trazando corazones y flores alrededor de las palabras. Suspira una vez, colocando el codo en su escritorio y apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

De vez en cuando, sus ojos se dirigen hacia el frente del aula, donde el profesor trataba de resolver un problema matemático ridículamente fácil con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros. Castiel ya había resuelto el problema de antemano, _diablos_ ; había terminado toda la hoja de trabajo minutos después de que el profesor la repartiera a los estudiantes.

Eso es lo que hacía todos los días en esta clase, terminar su trabajo rápidamente y luego soñar despierto el resto de la hora. Sin embargo, saltarse un ciclo escolar como estudiante avanzado de primer año, tenía sus desventajas. No tenía amigos en su clase con los que pudiera reír durante las lecciones. Lo cual estaba bien para Castiel, le dio más tiempo para ver a cierto joven sentado un par de filas a su izquierda junto a la ventana.

Al frente de la clase, el profesor se había equivocado en el problema y estaba borrando los números del resultado, avergonzado. Castiel frunce el ceño. _La gente que contratan en estos días_ , piensa, volviendo a sus garabatos.

Después de enmarcar el nombre de Dean con un corazón, mira hacia la ventana por centésima vez en la última hora. La luz del sol entra por las grandes ventanas rozando el suelo y los escritorios cálidamente. Afuera, los árboles soplan suavemente con la brisa mientras las hojas revolotean con el viento. Cualquiera en el aula podría pensar que a Castiel le gustaba el aire libre, anhelando estar en cualquier lugar menos en este aula sofocante. Pero ese no era el caso. Castiel soporta el aire lleno de tiza del aula solo para estar cerca de Dean Winchester aunque solo sea una hora al día. Y por cerca se refiere a pocos metros de distancia.

La luz del sol acaricia el cabello de Dean de tal manera que Castiel sonríe levemente. Estaba desplomado en su silla, reclinado hacia atrás de manera atractiva, con las manos en los bolsillos. Aparentemente, Dean tampoco está escuchando la conferencia porque su rostro está vuelto hacia la ventana, mirando el cielo azul con ojos desinteresados. Solo la vista de Dean es suficiente para que el corazón de Castiel se sienta ligero en su pecho

Estaba a punto de apartar la mirada de nuevo, Castiel siempre trataba de no mirar demasiado tiempo o de lo contrario la gente a su alrededor podría empezar a cuestionarse, cuando de repente la mano de Dean se alza en el aire perezosamente.

Castiel casi jadea ante la acción; Dean nunca había mostrado interés en esta clase. El profesor se vuelve hacia él, con el rostro todavía rojo de vergüenza por su error, y asiente con la cabeza hacia la mano levantada de Dean.

—¿Puedo usar el baño? —Dean pregunta, pegando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro que hace que Castiel ponga los ojos en blanco ante la presunción de la misma.

—Eh... sí, claro —le responde el profesor con ansiedad.

Suspirando, Dean arrastra su silla por el suelo dramáticamente, apoyándose con las manos sobre su escritorio y volviéndose hacia la puerta en la parte trasera del salón.

Castiel se pone rígido en su silla y rápidamente pasa la página en su libreta mientras Dean pasa a su lado por el pasillo. El aire se agita a su alrededor mientras Dean camina cerca de su escritorio, refrescando su rostro y haciéndolo temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

Un grupo de chicas sentadas detrás de Castiel se ríen suavemente unas a otras cuando Dean les sonríe en su camino hacia la puerta.

Castiel deja escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo, sintiendo a su corazón enfriarse. Sin Dean aquí, era solo otra clase inútil que Castiel no necesitaba tomar. Mirando el reloj sobre la pizarra, aún le quedaban veinte minutos más para el final de su tortura. Volviendo a su página anterior, trata de dibujar la imagen de Dean mirando por las ventanas iluminadas por el sol, pero en lugar de fruncir el ceño, esboza una leve sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la clase trabaja en su dibujo, hasta que suena la campana con fuerza en toda la escuela. Los estudiantes a su alrededor saltan emocionados; reuniéndose con sus amigos y saliendo corriendo por las puertas. Suavemente, Castiel cierra su libreta para no manchar su obra maestra y apila sus cosas dentro de su mochila. Si se toma el tiempo suficiente para guardar sus cosas, no tendrá que sentarse solo por mucho tiempo esperando a que comience su próxima clase mientras los estudiantes a su alrededor charlan entre ellos.

Mira hacia el escritorio de Dean con una expresión triste, sus cosas aún abiertas y sobre el escritorio. El joven no había regresado a la clase, era demasiado tiempo para solo ir al baño y regresar. Castiel fue la última persona de su clase en salir de la habitación, así que con una exhalación se aparta por la puerta.

Desafortunadamente para él y todo su deseo de tener el menor contacto humano posible entre clases, choca directamente con un _junior_ haciendo que su mochila caiga al suelo, cuadernos y bolígrafos extendiéndose sobre el piso.

—Oye, mira por dónde diablos vas —le sisea el junior, mostrando la ira en su rostro.

Detrás de él, uno de sus amigos mira a Castiel, a sabiendas.

—Oye, ¿no es el que cree que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar con los estudiantes de último año? —el amigo le sonríe al chico corpulento.

—Oh, ¿lo es, eh? —el estudiante musculoso mira a Castiel de arriba abajo con disgusto—. ¿Crees que eres especial? —Castiel niega con la cabeza rápidamente, podía sentir que su rostro se ponía rojo de terror.

—Creo que el niño te tiene miedo —el amigo se ríe en voz alta.

—¿Te estoy asustando, chico? —agarra el brazo de Castiel con fuerza y lo acerca más para mirarlo a la cara. Castiel se prepara, como si el junior pudiera levantar su otra mano y enviar a Castiel volando por el pasillo.

—Oh, ¿qué es esto, eh? —Castiel se siente aliviado cuando el chico deja caer sus manos del costado de Castiel para mirar lo que su amigo había encontrado. De repente, Castiel se da cuenta de que había cogido su cuaderno y estaba hojeando las páginas de los garabatos.

—¡Oh, al estudiante de primer año le gusta dibujar flores y mariposas! —el amigo muestra sus hallazgos al grupo con orgullo. Para entonces, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes se había reunido alrededor, susurrando detrás de sus manos y señalando.

Castiel puede sentir el sudor corriendo por su espalda y mira en estado de shock cuando los matones señalan y se ríen de sus bocetos, rezando para que no encuentren sus dibujos de hoy. No había nada que Castiel pudiera hacer mientras observaba con horror una vez que el chico pasaba a sus notas de ayer, una página antes de su dibujo de Dean.

El matón sacude su fea cabeza ante la aparición de notas escolares y pasa a la página siguiente. Castiel cree que su corazón podría detenerse, y todo parece y suena como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

El estudiante se detiene a mitad de la vuelta de página cuando una voz molesta se abre camino a través de la multitud que está junto al grupo.

—¿Hey, qué es esto? —Dean se detiene frente a la entrada del salón, que estaban bloqueando.

—Oh, Dean —el matón arroja el cuaderno al suelo frente a los pies de Castiel y Castiel se inclina apresuradamente para tomarlo, sujetándolo firmemente contra su pecho.

Dean mira a los juniors, confundido.

—Salgan de mi camino y dejen de ser tan ruidosos, Dios. Me están dando un dolor de cabeza —frota su palma sobre su sien frustrado.

—Lo siento. Vamos, chicos, vamos —el corpulento estudiante hace un gesto para que sus amigos lo sigan y, burlándose de Castiel, se alejan del camino de Dean por el pasillo. La multitud que se había reunido renuncia a sus esperanzas de pelea y se aleja decepcionada.

Castiel se congela cuando los ojos de Dean se posan en su rostro. Es muy posible que sea la primera vez que Dean lo mira. Dean levanta una ceja hacia Castiel y mueve su cabeza hacia la derecha para indicarle a Castiel que salga por la puerta. Castiel se aparta de su camino rápidamente y Dean sonríe.

—Espera aquí —le dice Dean mientras entra al salón de clases para recoger sus cosas.

Inseguro de qué hacer, Castiel se inclina para recoger sus pertenencias del suelo mientras su corazón late salvajemente. Justo cuando se pone de pie, arrojando su mochila sobre su hombro, Dean está de regreso con sus cosas a cuestas.

—Sígueme, ¿de acuerdo? —Dean le ordena y Castiel asiente, sin querer decir nada.

Dean se mueve rápidamente por el pasillo y dobla la esquina en la dirección contraria de la siguiente clase de Castiel. Castiel piensa en decirle esto a Dean, pero apenas puede seguir el ritmo del chico mientras empuja una pesada puerta que Castiel nunca había visto antes.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, Dean acciona el interruptor en la pared y Castiel mira a su alrededor con desconcierto. La habitación era pequeña y tenía poca luz. Parecía una especie de almacén para la banda de la escuela, adivina Castiel, debido a las pilas de partituras que cubrían las paredes. Un piano y una guitarra estaban colocadas en un rincón. Además, lo que parecía una vieja computadora estaba sobre una mesa plegable, con cuadernos y partituras en blanco esparcidas a su alrededor.

Dean suspira y se mueve para organizar los trozos de papel sueltos sobre la mesa.

—Puedes estar tranquilo aquí durante el día. Esos tipos no saben cuándo renunciar —chasquea la lengua con odio, agarra una partitura y la mete en su mochila.

Cuando Dean se da vuelta para irse, se detiene y sonríe ante la apariencia atónita de Castiel.

—¿Qué los hizo meterse contigo de todos modos? —pregunta en broma.

Castiel simplemente se estremece al recordar la cara roja y enojada del matón y Dean frunce el ceño. De repente, extiende la mano y toma el cuaderno de Castiel de sus manos.

—Espera… —Castiel exclama silenciosamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cuaderno se abre ante su dibujo secreto de Dean. Podía sentir la vergüenza en su estómago y piensa que podría enfermarse en cualquier momento.

No puede soportar ver la reacción de Dean, así que mueve sus ojos para mirar el suelo.

—Tienes talento —es todo lo que dice Dean antes de cerrar la libreta con calma y devolvérsela a Castiel, quien la toma con dedos débiles aún sin atreverse a mirar a Dean a los ojos.

—Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. Sé que no es como si tuvieras que ir a clase o algo así —y con eso, Dean se desliza hacia la puerta, dejando a Castiel solo en su miseria y preguntándose cómo sabía Dean que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no prestar atención a sus conferencias.

* * *

Castiel se sienta en la silla frente a la computadora durante la siguiente hora.

Lo más probable es que nadie en su clase supiera que estaba saltando. Normalmente haría algo productivo con su tiempo a solas, pero su mente estaba demasiado llena de preguntas como para pensar en hacer algo. En este punto, lamenta no haber visto la reacción de Dean a su dibujo. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Odiaba a Castiel? ¿Le importaba siquiera Castiel? Tal vez le importaba un poco, ya que lo dejó esconderse en lo que parece ser el lugar secreto de Dean. Junto a él, en el escritorio, había visto innumerables páginas de letras escritas y tachadas y páginas de papel del personal con pequeñas notas punteadas a lo largo de las líneas.

Al leer algunas de las letras, Castiel ganó una nueva apreciación por Dean que no sabía que era posible porque ya estaba enamorado de él. Muchas de las letras eran buenas, realmente buenas, y Castiel se encontró sonriendo junto con las letras más ingeniosas y sus ojos picaban con lágrimas no derramadas ante las palabras más tristes y sentidas.

Castiel se mueve para sacar su libreta, con la esperanza de escribir algunas de sus líneas favoritas para volver a leerlas más tarde, hasta que salta y arroja rápidamente las páginas sueltas en una pila desordenada cuando la puerta se abre detrás de él.

La luz del pasillo ciega sus ojos por un segundo hasta que puede distinguir la forma de Dean contra la puerta. Cierra la puerta ruidosamente detrás de él y sonríe ante la cara de sorpresa de Castiel.

—¿Es tu cara siempre así? —señala a la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos de Castiel mientras le da un mordisco a la manzana que tiene en su mano. El rostro de Castiel cae y niega con la cabeza—. Supongo que tampoco hablas, ¿eh? —Dean busca en el bolsillo lateral de su bolso y saca una naranja—. Esto fue todo lo que pude tomar de la cafetería. No es una comida cinco estrellas ni nada por el estilo —le lanza la naranja a Castiel, quien la atrapa en el aire con ambas manos.

—Gracias —murmura en voz baja.

—Así que sí hablas —la boca de Dean se tuerce en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Y gracias por lo de antes, también —Castiel es capaz de forzar las palabras mientras Dean simplemente dice que no le agradezca.

De repente, los ojos de Dean se posan en la pila desordenada de hojas en su escritorio y se vuelve hacia Castiel acusadoramente.

—Lo siento, no quise revisar tus cosas, en realidad, solo estaban ahí y… —sabía que estaba divagando y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

Gruñendo, Dean se inclina para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo a los pies de Castiel, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Empuja su mochila en su regazo y saca aún más páginas desmenuzadas llenas de sus letras.

—También podrías mirar estas porque ya violaste mi privacidad —puso las páginas en el aire ante Castiel, quien se negó a tomarlas.

—Está bien —le dice tímidamente. Cuando Dean no retira las páginas, extiende la mano y las coloca en el regazo de Castiel, palmeando suavemente la parte superior de la pila.

—No sirven de nada de todas formas —se apoya contra la pared de nuevo, esta vez cerrando los ojos como si fuera a tomar una siesta.

Con solo mirar a Dean, con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente, las entrañas de Castiel se revuelven.

Girando, Castiel comienza a pelar la piel de su naranja y la coloca en silencio sobre su cuaderno, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y molestar el descanso de Dean.

Una vez que Castiel gana suficiente coraje, mira hacia abajo y hacia Dean, quien lo estaba mirando de manera extraña.

—¿Siempre has hecho dibujos? —Castiel tose un trozo de su almuerzo ante la pregunta de Dean. Su amor por el dibujo le trajo recuerdos de cómo Dean había visto uno de los dibujos que no quería que nadie viera, y mucho menos la persona de quien era.

Se da cuenta de que Dean todavía lo miraba con curiosidad, así que no tiene más remedio que responder: —Sí, lo disfruto.

—¿Tienes más? Dibujos, quiero decir —la forma en que lo dijo hizo que pareciera que no era gran cosa. Sí, Castiel dibuja y, a veces, de vez en cuando, dibuja imágenes de extraños sin su consentimiento.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo verlos? Leíste mis letras, ¿verdad? —la cara de Castiel se sonroja ante las palabras de Dean. Con cuidado, quita las cáscaras de naranja de su cuaderno. _Ya había visto lo peor_ , piensa Castiel. Su vergüenza ya estaba rota. Con manos temblorosas, Castiel le pasa a Dean su cuaderno.

Dean lo toma con una sonrisa y pasa a la primera página. Castiel lo observa con atención, no queriendo perderse ni una mueca de su reacción. Hojea un par de páginas de problemas reales hasta que llega a una imagen de página completa que lo hace reír. Era un retrato cómico de su profesor de matemáticas tropezando una vez solo para esparcir trozos de papel por todo el piso frente a él. La cara risueña de Dean trae una sonrisa a los labios de Castiel.

—Recuerdo cuando sucedió esto —lo mira con ojos brillantes y Castiel piensa que podría derretirse en el suelo en ese mismo instante.

Pasando las páginas, Dean encuentra muchos dibujos que hicieron que Castiel se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo. Uno era del gran árbol fuera de la escuela meciéndose con el viento. Otra de la lluvia cayendo por la superficie de la ventana del aula que dibujó una tarde tormentosa.

Finalmente, Dean se vuelve hacia el dibujo de sí mismo y se detiene, mirándolo. Mueve el dedo por el costado de la página trazando el margen donde Castiel había escrito su nombre una y otra vez en diferentes estilos y fuentes.

Castiel siente que su cuerpo se enfría mientras Dean no muestra reacción alguna.

—¿Tomas clases de arte? —le pregunta de repente, lo que sorprende a Castiel.

—No —siente los ojos de Dean sobre él—. No tengo tiempo con todas las clases que ya estoy tomando… —a Castiel no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Desde que sus padres descubrieron que era extremadamente inteligente, lo inscribieron en todas las pruebas de nivel avanzado y gastaron cientos de dólares en los mejores tutores de la ciudad. Querían que fuera médico o empresario. Pero día tras día, todo lo que Castiel podía pensar era dibujar y eso lo mantenía conectado a tierra. Cuando el mundo parecía moverse rápidamente a su alrededor, simplemente tomaba su lápiz y dibujaba. Pero no puede decirle esto a Dean. Probablemente simplemente lo llamaría niño como todos los demás y le diría que eventualmente lo superaría.

Dean observa a Castiel a lo largo de su monólogo interno de manera extraña. Casi como si pudiera leer su mente. Como si entendiera.

Dean cierra el cuaderno y se lo devuelve.

—¿Puedo ver más alguna vez?

Todo lo que Castiel puede hacer es asentir alegremente. Sin creer nunca que Dean Winchester estaría interesado en sus dibujos

* * *

Al día siguiente, afuera había una tormenta y Castiel camina con dificultad a través de la lluvia hacia la escuela, sonriendo durante todo el camino. La noche anterior había revisado su pila de cuadernos de bocetos y, eligiendo dos de sus favoritos, los metió alegremente en su mochila. Ahora estaba apretando su bolso contra su pecho debajo de su impermeable, rezando para que fuera suficiente para mantenerlos secos y seguros.

Al encontrar su asiento en la clase de matemáticas, Castiel se quita el abrigo mojado y lo coloca debajo de la silla. Se asegura de hojear las páginas de sus cuadernos de dibujo con cuidado, aún dentro de su mochila, y las encuentra ilesas.

Cuando comienza la clase, mira a Dean sentado al otro lado de la habitación y su rostro estalla en una sonrisa al ver a Dean mirándolo. Dean mira de un lado a otro entre el maestro al frente del salón y Castiel, todo mientras balancea su bolígrafo sobre sus notas abiertas dramáticamente. Castiel se ríe de las acciones de Dean pero recibe el memo y al menos finge, por el bien de Dean, que estaba escuchando la conferencia.

Con el tiempo, se aburre de que los conceptos que ya entendía se le expliquen una y otra vez. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se desvían hacia el lado de la habitación de Dean y lo encuentra con el brazo extendido sobre el escritorio, la cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo y la cara vuelta hacia la lluvia que se desliza por la ventana exterior.

Castiel no pudo evitarlo, mientras pasa a una página en blanco en sus notas. Sonriendo, se pone a dibujar la forma dormida de Dean con las gotas de agua cayendo por el cristal y las nubes oscuras ondeando en el cielo.

* * *

Castiel respira pesadamente frente a la puerta del almacén. ¿Y si no estaba ahí? Bueno, solo lo esperaré, piensa Castiel, esperando que la idea no se parezca mucho a las ideas de un acosador. Castiel piensa que sus piernas podrían haber cedido debajo de él cuando empuja la puerta y encuentra a Dean encorvado sobre la mesa tarareando para sí mismo en voz baja.

Una vez que Castiel entra por la puerta y la cierra detrás de él, Dean gira rápidamente. Al ver a Castiel, Dean sonríe ampliamente.

—¿También vas a tomar mi lugar secreto ahora? —le pregunta astutamente.

—¡No! Yo no haría eso —a Castiel no le gusta la forma en que lo dice, tan rápido como si estuviera tratando de defenderse por hacer algo malo cuando en realidad acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—Solo estaba bromeando —se ríe Dean con alegría, haciendo que el corazón de Castiel palpitara en su pecho—. ¿Qué pasa? —Dean lo mira de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando moretones o huesos rotos—. ¿Esos idiotas se metieron contigo otra vez?

Castiel tira del cordón de su bolso y saca sus cuadernos de dibujo. Se los entrega a Dean.

—Querías ver más de mis dibujos —explica.

—Sí, lo hice —dice Dean amablemente mientras toma las libretas, abriendo la primera con cuidado—. _Castiel_ , eres realmente bueno, ¿sabes? —al sonido de su nombre en los labios de Dean, todo el cuerpo de Castiel se estremece de alegría.

Antes de que pueda detenerse, le sonríe a Dean.

—¿Sabes mi nombre?

La cara de Dean cae ante el arrebato de Castiel, casi como si la pregunta lo entristeciera de alguna manera.

—Por supuesto, tenemos una clase juntos.

Lo dice como si no hubiera necesidad de discutir, pero la estúpida lengua de Castiel se apodera de él.

—¿En serio? —él levanta la ceja burlonamente—. Nombra a otra persona en esa clase.

Dean frunce el ceño y pone los ojos en blanco, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras se devana el cerebro por una respuesta.

—Hay una chica Ma... no... Me... como sea, no importa cómo sé tu nombre, solo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

Quizás la mente de Castiel le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero parece que la cara de Dean se estaba volviendo de un tono rosado intenso.

Una vez que Dean había visto todas las imágenes en su cuaderno de bocetos, Castiel salta con un grito ahogado y busca en su mochila su cuaderno de clase.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Dibujé este hoy —desliza el dibujo hacia Dean tímidamente, esperando su reacción. Cuando ve el dibujo, una pequeña sonrisa se ilumina en su rostro.

—¿Puedo quedarme con este? —le da a Castiel una linda sonrisa.

Castiel no puede decir que no a la expresión de Dean, así que asiente con alegría.

Después de un momento, Dean busca en los papeles frente a él y le da uno a Castiel.

—Quería mostrarte esto.

La idea de que Dean quisiera darle algo casi lo hace llorar.

Al leer la letra de la página, el interior de Castiel se llena de calidez. Hablaba de un amor no correspondido que estaba fuera del alcance de la persona. Que se siente como si solo pudiera ver la vida del otro desde lejos y nunca ser parte de ella. Cómo desea que la persona que ama solo diga su nombre una vez y luego siente que puede morir feliz.

—Me gusta —Castiel sonríe al rostro inquieto de Dean.

—¿De Verdad? ¿No es demasiado cursi? —Castiel simplemente niega con la cabeza para asegurarle.

Dean suspira, contento: —Bien.

De repente, el timbre suena ahogado en el pasillo exterior. Cuando Dean no hace ningún movimiento para ponerse de pie, Castiel ajusta su mochila sobre su hombro.

—Debería irme… —murmura, apuntando hacia la puerta. Dean se vuelve hacia él, interrogante.

—¿Tienes que ir? —Castiel sabía que se refería simplemente a que él podía entender completamente el material sin asistir a clases, pero le gustaba pensar que Dean quería que Castiel se quedara con él.

—Supongo que no —responde mientras deja caer su mochila al suelo.

—Genial —sonríe Dean—. Entonces puedes ayudarme con esta línea —se mueve para entregarle el papel a Castiel, pero lo piensa mejor y se levanta para sentarse cerca del lado de Castiel en el suelo, rozando sus rodillas—. Esta de aquí —señala la línea y se inclina cerca del hombro de Castiel. El rostro de Castiel se sonroja ante la proximidad de Dean. Prácticamente podía sentir su aliento rozando suavemente su mejilla. Mirando hacia la línea, trata de concentrarse.

Dean responde a las sugerencias de Castiel y felizmente cambian algunas palabras en la página. Durante algún tiempo, Dean mira fijamente la hoja mientras golpea su rodilla rítmicamente. Se necesita cada gramo del ser de Castiel para no inclinarse hacia adelante y rozar sus labios en la mejilla de Dean. La piel de Dean se ve tan suave al tacto desde primer plano y Castiel se pregunta cómo se sentiría su boca presionada contra ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el pensamiento, Castiel saca su cuaderno, abre una página en blanco y comienza a dibujar un borrador del viejo piano en la esquina de la habitación. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Dean había dejado de tararear suavemente a su lado o que estaba mirando la mano de Castiel mientras se movía expertamente por la página.

Solo cuando Dean mueve la barbilla para descansar sobre el hombro de Castiel con la esperanza de ver mejor el dibujo, Castiel se pone rígido abruptamente, lo que hace que su lápiz dibuje un trazo irregularmente en la página.

—Cas... —el soñoliento aliento de Dean en su oído hace que su cuerpo se ponga aún más rígido—. Tú… —su voz se estaba volviendo más incoherente conforme el sueño se apoderaba de él—. Eres un idiota.

Castiel se gira para ver a Dean profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Castiel. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la frente de Dean que mentalmente se dispuso a no hacer ninguna acción precipitada de la que se arrepintiera. ¿Por qué su cabello se sentía tan suave haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Castiel? ¿Por qué sus respiraciones profundas parecían quitarle el aliento a Castiel? La única respuesta que Castiel sabía era que daría cualquier cosa por escuchar a Dean decir su nombre así nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dean no estaba en clase. El corazón de Castiel se hundió en su pecho cuando llegó y encontró el escritorio de Dean vacío. Dejándose caer en su asiento, se prepara para una larga y aburrida hora de clase. Tal vez hoy preste atención. Al menos eso le quitaría de la mente la sensación que se apodera de su pecho por el hecho de que Dean no estaba a la vista.

Afortunadamente, la conferencia no fue totalmente aburrida y una vez que sonó la campana señalando el final de la clase, por primera vez Castiel se alegró de salir del aula. Podría ir a la habitación de Dean y pasar el almuerzo allí, piensa para sí mismo. Pero incluso cuando Dean estaba en la escuela, sentía que invadía el territorio de otra persona cada vez que estaba en esa habitación.

Entonces, en cambio, Castiel camina en la dirección opuesta. El aire fresco golpea su piel mientras pasa junto a pequeños grupos de estudiantes que ríen y comen juntos. Envolviendo su chaqueta debido al aire fresco, encuentra un banco desocupado debajo del gran árbol de la escuela.

Por encima de su cabeza, las hojas cuelgan perezosamente de las ramas, agitadas por el ligero viento. Castiel se maravilla con los colores cambiantes del árbol, todos amarillos, naranjas y verdes. Sonriendo para sí mismo, saca su cuaderno de su bolso y lo mantiene abierto sobre sus rodillas. Por un segundo, frunce el ceño ante el hecho de que no tiene lápices de colores para capturar realmente la belleza de las hojas. Mirando hacia arriba en las ramas sobre él, comienza con un boceto aproximado del árbol contra el cielo blanco, pensando que podría colorear el dibujo más tarde.

Está muy satisfecho con su trabajo hasta ahora y cruza por su mente el pensamiento que podría ser algo que Dean querría ver, cuando un par de manos grandes y sudorosas arrancan el cuaderno de su regazo.

—Miren lo que dibujó nuestro pequeño artista hoy —dice la voz de las manos en tono burlón. Cuando Castiel mira hacia arriba, ve a los matones del otro día parados frente a él, con sonrisas en sus rostros. Los amigos exclaman “oh” y “ah” a su dibujo con sarcasmo.

—Es una lástima que mamá se haya olvidado de empacarle sus libros para colorear hoy —bromea uno de los amigos mientras el otro ruge con una risa malvada.

Esta vez, Castiel no quería que los perdedores se metieran con él sin defenderse por sí mismo. Extiende un brazo para tomar su cuaderno de manos del matón, pero el estudiante simplemente se lo quita de las manos.

—Oye, devuélvemelo —exclama Castiel sin sonar intimidante en lo más mínimo. Los matones continúan riendo, mientras la cara de Castiel se pone roja de ira.

—Aw, ¿es tan precioso para ti? —el chico más grande saca su labio inferior en un puchero, pero acaba pareciendo un pez globo hinchado. Castiel mira el rostro de los matones, rezando para que lo dejen en paz—. Entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías si hiciera esto? —el matón sostiene el cuaderno con dos manos y lo coloca entre sus dedos de manera que si mueve una mano hacia abajo, el cuaderno se partirá por la mitad, destruyendo todas las notas y dibujos de Castiel.

Los ojos de Castiel se agrandan mientras observa con horror como el matón mueve sus manos produciendo un pequeño desgarro que se hace más grande cuanto más tira del cuaderno. Si Castiel hubiera tenido algo de valor, se habría levantado de un salto y derribado al matón al suelo, pero todo lo que puede hacer es ver cómo todo su arduo trabajo se estaba partiendo en dos. Podía sentir las lágrimas picando en la parte posterior de sus ojos. _¿Qué le iba a mostrar a Dean ahora?_ , piensa.

De repente, el matón se detiene, después de haber roto el cuaderno en dos a mitad de la página, cuando detrás de él alguien se interpone. El matón se tambalea hacia un lado, sorprendido cuando la persona se mueve para pararse frente a Castiel.

Castiel observa como la sonrisa del matón abandona su rostro mientras mira los ojos de Dean. Castiel se inclina para mirar alrededor de la espalda de Dean mientras el matón deja caer el cuaderno arruinado al suelo. Dean chasquea la lengua y se inclina para recoger el cuaderno.

—Oigan, saben que tirar basura es malo, ¿verdad? —los matones simplemente miran tímidamente a sus pies—. Entonces por qué están amontonados en mi lugar.

Uno de los matones mira a Dean interrogante.

—¿Tu lugar? Nunca te había visto por aquí —susurra en voz baja hasta que su amigo lo golpea en el estómago con el codo.

—Lo siento, Dean, no volverá a suceder —ante eso, el chico más grande agarra el brazo de su amigo y lo arrastra, sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el otro en vergüenza.

Castiel se desploma en el banco cansado, contento de deshacerse de esos perdedores. Dean se vuelve y mira su estado y niega con la cabeza.

—Dios, ¿tengo que salvarte cada vez que algo está mal? —sonríe con satisfacción ante la cara roja de Castiel y luego frunce el ceño—. Oh, aquí está tu cuaderno —amablemente le tiende el cuaderno roto y Castiel lo toma lentamente de sus manos.

—Gracias —murmura tristemente mientras coloca suavemente las páginas arruinadas en su regazo. Podía sentir las lágrimas que le picaban los ojos antes y empezar a deslizarse silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Junto a él, Dean se sienta en el banco apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y mirando fijamente el rostro manchado de lágrimas de Castiel.

—Oye, deja de llorar. No lo pienses demasiado —Dean mira hacia abajo al cuaderno de Castiel donde sus lágrimas manchaban las páginas arrugadas. Frunce el ceño pesadamente y mueve su mano para limpiar las lágrimas en el rostro de Castiel—. Deja de llorar, ¿de acuerdo? Lo estás empeorando —sus dedos rozan el rostro húmedo de Castiel.

Todo el cuerpo de Castiel se siente cálido con el toque de Dean y levanta una mano para ayudar a Dean a frotarse las lágrimas de la piel.

—Lo siento, me enfurece tanto —aprieta los puños y la vista de los amables ojos de Dean lo arruinan.

—Bueno, la próxima vez golpea a esos imbéciles en la cara, créeme, es terapéutico —Castiel no quería saber cómo Dean sabía eso, pero la mirada que Dean le da hace que Castiel sonría débilmente—. Bien —asiente Dean y se inclina en el banco, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos, cerrando los ojos al sol—. Ahora cállate para que pueda dormir un poco.

* * *

—¿Cas?

—¿Eh?— Castiel levanta la vista de su lugar en el piso donde estaba escribiendo un ensayo rápido para la clase de inglés, deseando terminar solo un párrafo más para luego poder dibujar. Dean lo mira desde su silla en la mesa con una mirada de suficiencia.

—No me estabas escuchando —la cara de Castiel se sonroja de vergüenza—. Te pregunté si te irías a casa pronto —Dean aparta la mirada de él para volver a su trabajo.

—¿Casa? —Castiel murmura confundido hasta que mira la hora y ve que ya ha pasado el final del día escolar. Dando un sobresalto, cierra sus libros apresuradamente y los guarda en su bolso. Dean lo mira perplejo por el estado nervioso de Castiel.

Castiel le frunce el ceño tímidamente.

—Tengo clases particulares pronto. Lo siento, tengo que irme —se vuelve rápidamente hacia la puerta, enojado consigo mismo por dejar pasar el tiempo. ¿Qué dirán sus padres si llega tarde a su sesión?

—Espera —le llama Dean mientras se pone de pie también, agarrando sus cosas—. Iré contigo —su sonrisa hace que Castiel se sonroje más profundamente. No podía decir que no a la oferta de Dean. Además, significaba pasar más tiempo con Dean, por lo que Castiel siempre oraba. Era como si todo lo que Castiel podía pensar cuando no estaba cerca de Dean era cuánto deseaba que Dean estuviera a su lado.

—Está bien —Castiel mantiene abierta la puerta mientras Dean lo sigue fuera de la escuela al aire frío.

—Hace demasiado frío —exclama Dean envolviendo su chaqueta cerca de su cuerpo. Castiel simplemente se ríe.

Caminan en silencio durante un par de cuadras, Castiel observando el mundo a su alrededor agitarse en el viento. Siempre le había encantado la forma en que todo lo que le rodeaba bailaba en el aire cuando hacía viento. No podía explicar la sensación que sintió cuando las nubes corrieron rápidamente por el cielo y la hierba se agitaba en el suelo, pero por alguna extraña razón le trajo una especie de paz.

Junto a él, Dean se estremece visiblemente y Castiel sonríe. Era como si Dean fuera parte del mundo que lo rodeaba moviéndose suavemente con la brisa. Pero por alguna razón, Dean parecía más real. Tal vez era porque si se acercara y tocara a Dean, reaccionaría, a diferencia de otras cosas en su vida sobre las que no tenía poder.

De repente, la calle de Castiel llega a ellos y Castiel toma el giro con Dean pisándole los talones. Castiel le devuelve la mirada interrogante: —¿También vives en esta calle?

Dean lo mira de reojo por un segundo hasta que deja caer los brazos a los lados casi como si estuviera decepcionado por algo.

—Vivo cerca —le dice mirando con tristeza las casas que bordean la calle a su derecha.

—Oh —Castiel asiente con la cabeza a Dean, preguntándose si había dicho algo mal para que Dean se enojara con él.

Finalmente, llegan a los escalones de la entrada de Castiel, revisando su reloj, ve que llegó justo a tiempo para el inicio de su sesión de tutoría. Se gira para mirar a Dean y sonríe débilmente.

—Es aquí. Gracias por caminar conmigo —le dice Castiel rápidamente.

—Para ser un genio eres realmente tonto, ¿lo sabías? —Dean pone las manos en sus bolsillos y lo mira burlonamente. Castiel no tiene tiempo para defenderse cuando Dean se despide de él y se aleja en la dirección de donde habían venido. Castiel mira la espalda de Dean cada vez más pequeña en la distancia hasta que recuerda que será castigado por llegar tarde.

Sube los escalones arrastrando los pies y abre la puerta dejando que el calor de la entrada caliente su cuerpo frío.

* * *

Castiel entra al salón de clases frotándose los ojos cansados. Anoche había llegado tarde a casa y pagó las consecuencias al tener que estudiar el doble de tiempo que sus padres lo obligaban cada noche. Se había ido a la cama agotado y enojado. Enojado con sus padres, furioso con su estúpido cerebro. Quizás Dean tenía razón. Tal vez en realidad era un idiota. Eso explicaría por qué no hacía nada para cambiar su horrible vida.

Para empeorar las cosas, Dean no volvió a estar en clase ese día. El agujero en el estómago de Castiel se ensanchó cuando vio el escritorio vacío de Dean junto a la ventana. Se sentó en su silla y procedió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la dura superficie de la mesa.

Dios, esto era genial. Nada podría sacar a Castiel de su depresión. No sintió nada ante la idea de alejar sus preocupaciones. Por lo general, cuando pensaba en dibujar, su corazón se disparaba con una fuerza renovada, pero nada se movía en su pecho excepto la desesperanza.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Dean y en lo que Dean le había dicho el otro día en las escaleras de su casa. ¿Por qué Dean siempre lo llamaba tonto? Nadie había llamado tonto a Castiel en su vida. Todos los que conocía lo felicitaban por su inteligencia y le decían a sus padres lo orgullosos que debían estar de tener un hijo inteligente. Sobre el cómo estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Y Castiel lo odiaba.

¿Y si Castiel no quisiera estar destinado a la grandeza? ¿Y si solo quisiera ser normal? ¿Y si solo quisiera ser Castiel? Simplemente el tonto Castiel al que le gusta dibujar y ver los árboles soplar con el viento y encuentra la paz en el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana.

Castiel aprieta sus manos en puños y las clava en el escritorio debajo de él. Ya no quería vivir su vida de esta manera. Pero sus esperanzas mueren en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe por dónde empezar para cambiar su existencia a lo que quiere ser.

Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su mente cuando de repente levanta la cabeza y alza su mano en el aire. El profesor sonríe ampliamente en dirección a Castiel y asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —Castiel pregunta apresuradamente mientras ve el rostro del profesor fruncir el ceño, perdiendo la esperanza de que su mejor alumno estuviera interesado en su conferencia. Asiente a Castiel, quien sale por la puerta del pasillo.

Rápidamente, Castiel se apresura a la puerta del almacén y se para frente a ella con confianza. Bueno, si Castiel realmente fuera un idiota, entonces le mostraría a Dean lo idiota que era. Agarra la puerta y la abre. A Castiel se le ocurre una idea de cómo explicarse a Dean. Algo parecido a: ”siempre he estado enamorado de ti, incluso antes de que empezaras a hablar conmigo, incluso antes de que te dieras cuenta de quién era”. Quizás no deba incluir el hecho de que se pregunta cómo se sentiría la piel de Dean debajo de sus dedos.

Castiel deja escapar un profundo suspiro mientras mira alrededor de la habitación. Estaba vacía excepto por una pila desorganizada de letras sobre la mesa. Castiel cierra la puerta detrás de él decepcionado pero también un poco aliviado.

Se sienta en la silla y se da cuenta de que algunos de los libros de texto de Dean estaban colocados contra la pared del suelo. La idea de que Dean estuviera en la escuela hoy hace que Castiel se estremezca de nervios. Parece que tendría que confrontar a Dean sobre sus sentimientos en algún momento del día. Pero por ahora, cree que podría permanecer oculto por un tiempo; tal vez analizar sus pensamiento para no decir nada de lo que se arrepienta más tarde.

Inclinándose en el suelo, toma los libros de texto de Dean con curiosidad. ¿Por qué dejaría esto aquí, se pregunta Castiel? La mayoría de las veces, Dean solo dejaba dispersiones de sus letras, nunca sus pertenencias.

Inesperadamente, cuando Castiel agarra uno de los libros de texto, un pequeño trozo de papel se desliza y cae al suelo a sus pies. Curioso, lo toma y mira las líneas escritas en la página. La mitad estaba llena de problemas matemáticos, probablemente escritos durante una conferencia. La otra mitad eran en su mayoría las líneas de letras tachadas y reformuladas habituales de Dean, pero algo llama la atención de Castiel cuando mira la parte superior de las notas.

La página estaba fechada a principios de año, aproximadamente en el momento en que Castiel se inscribió por primera vez en las clases de último año, tal vez una semana después de que la maestra lo presentara a la clase. Castiel todavía recuerda las miradas desdeñosas de su compañero de clase cuando el maestro le dijo con orgullo a la clase que había pasado a niveles avanzados solo como un estudiante de primer año.

Escaneando los márgenes de las notas de Dean, su corazón deja de latir en su pecho cuando ve su nombre escrito una y otra vez en el borde de la página. Casi como si Dean estuviera tratando de guardar la sensación y el aspecto de su nombre en su memoria. Al igual que Castiel escribiendo el nombre de Dean como si fueran las palabras más preciosas del mundo.

Dejando caer la página al suelo, el corazón de Castiel se acelera en su pecho. Se apresura a salir de la habitación al pasillo y vuelve a la clase arrastrando los pies dejándose caer en su silla. Podía sentir el sudor subiendo por su cuello y el lápiz resbaladizo en sus manos mojadas. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué se suponía que Castiel le diría a Dean ahora que sabía que Dean debía sentir algo por él? Si no le importaba Castiel, entonces ¿por qué el nombre de Castiel estaba tan amorosamente escrito al costado de las notas de Dean?

Castiel lucha con sus pensamientos el resto de la hora hasta que termina el período de clases y Castiel se siente más confundido que nunca. Lentamente, Castiel sale del aula. Los ruidos de los estudiantes charlando y riendo suenan lejos de sus oídos. Casi como si estuviera escuchando las cosas a su alrededor amortiguadas a través de una pared.

Cuando Castiel dobla la esquina, su corazón se acelera en su pecho, cuando ve la espalda de Dean mientras se detiene frente a la sala de almacenamiento. Castiel lo observa mientras suspira y abre la puerta. Al ver a Dean, Castiel se derrumba. Si realmente quería vivir su propia vida, se da cuenta de que solo hay una cosa que puede hacer. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si Dean se encoge de hombros ante su confesión al igual que tantas personas en la vida de Castiel se habían encogido de hombros porque solo era ese niño inteligente que no hablaba con nadie? Al igual que sus padres lo habían usado toda su vida, exhibiéndolo ante todos sus amigos como la imagen del hijo perfecto.

No, piensa Castiel, ya no quiere ser perfecto. Quiere ser imprudente e irresponsable. Quiere gritarle al mundo cómo se siente realmente por dentro y tal vez, solo tal vez, el mundo reaccionaría ante él. Tal vez pueda cambiar el mundo que lo rodea de una vez por todas.

Tomando una respiración profunda, decide que es ahora o nunca.

—¡Dean! —Castiel observa como Dean se pone rígido ante el sonido de su voz, con la mano todavía en la manija de la puerta del almacén. Dean no se vuelve para mirar en su dirección mientras Castiel se acerca a su lado—. Dean, hay algo que necesito decirte —Castiel estaba tan concentrado en no olvidarse de respirar y no tropezar con sus palabras que no se da cuenta de la sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Dean.

Castiel mira nerviosamente a un lado y al otro del pasillo. Empujando la puerta para abrirla, agarra a Dean del brazo y lo arrastra al almacén sintiendo que podría flotar.

La habitación estaba más oscura que el pasillo iluminado por el sol y los ojos de Castiel tardan un poco en adaptarse a la iluminación. Pero cuando finalmente puede ver, mira confundido el brillante rostro de Dean.

—¿Qué? —Castiel lo cuestiona un poco enojado porque Dean había interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando estaba en una parte crucial de su pequeño discurso.

—Cas —los ojos de Dean brillan intensamente—. Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

—¿De verdad? —Castiel mentalmente se devana el cerebro por un tiempo a cuándo había dicho el nombre de Dean y no pudo encontrar ningún momento.

—Sí… —los ojos de Dean buscan el rostro de Castiel lentamente mientras se acerca un paso. La espalda de Castiel golpea la superficie sólida de la puerta detrás de él. El frío de la madera hace que un escalofrío recorra su espalda.

Todas las palabras que Castiel se había preparado para decir escaparon de sus labios cuando la mano de Dean se acercó para tocar su mejilla ligeramente.

—¿Cas? —mira directamente los verdes ojos de Dean tan cerca de los suyos.

—¿Sí?

—Quizás no eres tan estúpido como pensé que eras —y con eso Dean se inclina hacia adelante cerrando la distancia entre los dos presionando sus labios en los de Castiel con ternura.

Cada nervio en el cuerpo de Castiel se siente como si estuviera en llamas al sentir la boca de Dean contra la suya.

Nervioso, levanta la mano para sentir la piel del rostro de Dean debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Sorprendentemente, era mucho más suave de lo que Castiel imaginaba que sería. Mueve sus labios sobre Dean tímidamente. Ahora bien, esto era imprudente, piensa Castiel felizmente. Este era el tipo de experiencia que deseaba en su nueva vida. Por un momento fugaz, Castiel espera que Dean sea parte de su nueva vida. Pero de repente Castiel se da cuenta de que ya lo era.

—Dean… —Dean se estremece ante el sonido de su nombre susurrado en los labios de Castiel. Dean se aleja del beso como si necesitara un momento para procesar la forma en que Castiel dice su nombre.

Descuidadamente, Castiel no le da un segundo más para pensar y presiona su boca contra la de Dean, esta vez frenéticamente, como si estuviera aferrándose a Dean con su vida. Dean jadea silenciosamente en la boca de Castiel ante lo repentino de todo, lo que hace que Castiel sonría en el beso.

Castiel se aferra a su chaqueta y los acerca más, deseando que Dean abra la boca solo un poco. Felizmente, la lengua de Dean se mueve contra el labio inferior de Castiel haciendo que su pulso se eleve en la punta de sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo, Castiel empuja su lengua en la boca de Dean haciendo que Dean deje escapar un suave suspiro en los labios abiertos de Castiel. Se pregunta por qué estaba nervioso por estar cerca de Dean, cuando tenerlo tan cerca lo hacía sentir así. Castiel agrega mentalmente besar a Dean a su lista de cosas favoritas en el mundo mientras busca la boca de Dean con su lengua, dibuja una línea en la parte de atrás de sus dientes y lame el techo de su boca. Dean a su vez empuja su lengua contra los labios de Castiel húmedamente.

Cuando Castiel gime inconscientemente, Dean vuelve a meter la lengua en su boca y la cierra contra los labios fruncidos de Castiel. Se aleja de él lentamente dejando a Castiel preguntándose si volvió a hacer algo mal.

—¿Qué pasa?— Castiel susurra buscando suavemente los rasgos de Dean.

Dean simplemente niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—No tan rápido. No me atraparás tan fácilmente.

Ante las palabras de Dean, Castiel se sonroja de un rojo intenso.

—No estaba tratando de hacerlo, quiero decir, eso no es lo que...

Dean se ríe a carcajadas del tartamudeo de Castiel y toma su mano en la suya.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —las mejillas de Dean se ponen rosadas cuando le da a Castiel una cálida mirada.

—Tus notas. Escribiste mi nombre como yo escribí el tuyo —murmura Castiel.

—Sí, eso es realmente tonto, ¿no? Dios, no debería dejar mis cosas tiradas —se ríe.

—Entonces, te gusto —Castiel deja que las palabras caigan de su lengua lentamente.

—Cas, eres tan tonto. Sí, me gustas. ¿Por qué iba a aguantarte de todos modos, eh? ¿Y salvarte de esos idiotas y escribirte una canción y acompañarte a casa? —la voz de Dean se eleva después de cada confesión.

De repente, todas las piezas encajan en el cerebro de Castiel. Dios, realmente fue estúpido al no darse cuenta antes de eso. La vergüenza llena a Castiel y aparta la mirada de la cara acusadora de Dean.

—Mira, Cas. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y puedes ser un idiota, pero no me importa porque eso es lo que me gusta de ti —sus palabras llenan el corazón de Castiel con calidez.

—¿Si?— le sonríe débilmente.

—Sí. Ahora no olvides mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo? —Dean suspira.

—¿Dean? —Castiel sonríe cuando los ojos de Dean se agrandan al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Qué? —suena frustrado consigo mismo por reaccionar tan visiblemente a la voz de Castiel.

—Nada —Castiel se ríe a carcajadas mientras Dean levanta la mano para golpearlo en el hombro con enfado. Esta era la vida que Castiel quería, piensa para sí mismo. Riendo sin importarle en el mundo lo que otros piensen de él. Besando a Dean en secreto en un armario con poca luz. El solo pensamiento de cómo reaccionarían sus padres hace que Castiel se sienta mareado. De repente, siente ganas de correr hacia lo que quiere sin mirar atrás.

Castiel se acerca y tira de Dean en un abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos amorosamente alrededor de su cintura. Puede sentir a Dean suspirando profundamente ante su toque mientras sostiene a Castiel con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Dean. Esto es justo lo que quería —Castiel sonríe emocionado contra el hombro de Dean. Para Castiel, su nueva vida estaba lista para ser explorada, todas sus aventuras y perspectivas. Y estaba listo para enfrentarlo de frente. Sin mirar atrás.

Y con Dean a su lado para experimentar cada nuevo sentimiento que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle.


End file.
